powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Animal Assault
Power Rangers Animal Assault is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's fourty-first season of Super Sentai. It is themed after Chinese mythology. Synopsis Hidden deep in the mountains is the Animal Temple, a sanctuary for all kung-fu users to train and live in peace. That is, until the evil Onis invaded this world from the Oni Dimension and captured two innocent people before being sealed away. Years later, the son of those people has risen and he wields the most powerful animal spirit there is: the Dragon. Along with four other recruits, they will stop the Oni as the Power Rangers Animal Assault! Rangers Main: Animal Assault Rangers * Garrett Garrett is the Red Ranger. His own spirit is the Dragon. He is smart, courageous, and confident. He is also hotheaded and aggressive. His attacks are the Dragon Fireball. * Gordan Gordon is the Blue Ranger. His spirit is the Horse. He is sentimental and reliable. He is also self-centered and lacks confidence. His attack is the Horse Sprint. * Phoebe Phoebe is the Yellow Ranger. She never gives up. Her spirit is the Monkey. She is witty and optomistic. She is also a prankster and naughty. Her attack is the Monkey Smash. * Felix Felix is the inventing White Ranger. His own spirit is the Rat and his ancestor spirit is the Ox. He is resourceful and kind. He is also picky and lacks courage. His attacks are the Rat Whip. * Ramona Ramona is the loyal Pink Ranger. Her spirit is the Dog. She is serious and honest. She is also cautious and pessimistic. Her attack is the Dog Pounce. * Franklin Franklin is the Gold Ranger and the father of Garrett. His spirit is the Tiger. He is self-confident and charming. He is also competitive and impetuous. His attack is the Tiger Punch. * Belle Belle is the Silver Ranger and the mother of Garrett. Her spirit is the Rabbit. She is pretty and skillful. She is also shy and overly cautious. Her attack is the Rabbit Kick. * Silvia Silvia is the Ancient Red Ranger. She is Garrett's ancestor who grants him the Snake Spirit. She was intuitive and wise, but also couldn't handle her failure to stop the first Oni invasion. Her attack is the Snake Slap. Her actress would be Lilimar Hernanandz. * Gollie Gollie is the Ancient Blue Ranger. He is Gordan's ancestor who grants him the Goat Spirit. He was gentle and had lots of perserverance, but also kept to himself. His attack is the Goat Headbutt. * Doono Doono is the Ancient Yellow Ranger. He is Phoebe's ancestor who grants her the Rooster Spirit. He was outgoing and amusing, but also annoying and vain. His attack is the Rooster Shockwave. * Howard Howard is the Ancient White Ranger. He is Ramona's ancestor who grants her the Ox Spirit. He was dependable and determined, but he also was stubborn. His attack is the Ox Stampede. * Plumper Plumper is the Ancient Pink Ranger. He is Ramona's ancestor who grants her the Pig Spirit. He was dilligent and calm, but also was easily fooled and refused help. His attack is the Pig Quake. Allies * Sifu Villains * Nurarihyon * Kiyohime * Lum Invader * Oni Ents Monsters * Baize * Bashe * Bixi * Denglong * Feilong * Hong * Hulijing * Jiangshi * Jiaolong * Jin Chan * Jueyuan * Kui * Penghou * Shen Arsenal Lanturn Morpher Morphing Call:"Animal Spirits, Light Our Way!" Stone Head Morpher Morphing Call:"Animal Spirits, Give Us Hope" Roll Call: * "Powerful like the Dragon! Animal Assault RED!" * "Swift like the Horse! Animal Assault BLUE!" * "Happy like the Monkey! Animal Assault YELLOW" * "Scurrying like the Rat! Animal Assault WHITE!" * "Determined like the Dog! Animal Assault PINK!" * "Hunting like the Tiger! Animal Assault GOLD" * "Speedy like the Rabbit! Animal Assault SILVER!" * "Nature Unites, Heroes will Fight! Power Rangers ANIMAL ASSAULT!" Savage Steel Cannon(Team Attack) Megazords * Dazzler Megazord(Flashy Finale) ** Primal Power Megazord(Nature's Wrath) ** Shining Star Megazord(Wild Fury) * Ancestor Megazord Episodes # Masking the Pain # What's In the Box?(Sixth Rangers, Part 1) # The Power of Family(Sixth Rangers, Part 2) # The Parent Trap(Sixth Rangers, Conclusion) # Love is in the Air Episodes Desciption # TBA # Garrett finds a mysterious box that says to open it with a Shining Key. # Garrett is in shock at the contents of the box:the true identity of his parents. # Garrett desperately tries to use the Shining Key to free his parents from the Oni Dimension. Notes